


The Only Family I've Got

by Jester85



Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: Jake and Charlie have always been close.  But two newly-single men alone manning a base on the moon, and on post-victory high, they might get close in a different way.





	The Only Family I've Got

The night it happened started like any other.

Sprawled out on Jake's bunk, scarfing pizza and watching Star Wars, drowning their sorrows in too much beer about Patricia letting Jake down easy over the long-distance and Charlie's own non-starter with Rain.

Charlie wasn't sure exactly when they went from companionable elbowing and joshing to Charlie straddled in Jake's lap, arms wound around his neck, mouths and tongues moving together like they'd always known each other.

And then the smaller man felt Jake's sizable hard-on rising under him, and that was different from anything he'd experienced before---not that he had a ton of experience with either gender---but Jake's mouth was moving down to his throat, stubble scraping the sides of his face and neck, and Charlie couldn't bring himself to care much.

He found he enjoyed the feeling of wrapping his arms around strong biceps and broad shoulders, of having the weight of Jake's larger body pressing him down into the mattress, Jake kissing him like survival depended on it, and in his alcohol and lust-induced haze, he didn't even register that the voice fervently whispering "yes" was his own.

*** * ***

Was it just two single guys, alone on the moon, letting breakups and a post-victory high and too much alcohol run away with them?

Jake was straight, as far as Charlie had ever had the slightest idea.  Charlie would swear under court martial that Jake had loved Patricia, and living in close quarters and generally having been all tangled up in Jake's life since The War of 1996 left them both orphans with no family besides each other, it wasn't like he didn't know Patricia was not the only woman Jake had ever had sex with.

Hell, Charlie thought _he_ was straight.  Sure, maybe he'd struck out with Rain, and maybe the other thirty-six women on the base hadn't exactly been fighting over him either, but that had been their rejection, not his, hadn't it?

Looking back, he'd never really minded all that much.  Sure, he griped and groused and complained that only thirty-six available women was too limiting to his high standards, but really he'd pretty much been content to follow Jake around wherever he went, like he'd done since childhood, since following him straight to the moon and into a Tug. 

But, well, moaning your best friend's name while he fucked you into the mattress could make a guy second-guess things.

Well technically Jake hadn't "fucked" him, per se.  But naked humping with egregious dick-on-dick action didn't exactly sound much less gay.

And it wasn't like Jake had pinned him to the bed and had his way with him.  Charlie had started out in Jake's lap and ended up moaning under him.  If anything, he'd wanted it worse than Jake.

He was confused.

Not too confused to turn down Jake's next offer of "movie and pizza night", though.

On the surface, it shouldn't mean anything.  And on the surface, Jake didn't _say_ it any differently.  But there was an elephant in the room now, a pregnant pause and the air heavy with the implication, like their every move was loaded with extra secret meaning.

Jake stared at him, and it was only because Charlie had known Jake so well and for so long that he could see past Jake's show of forced nonchalance, see the tension in his shoulders, the way he was staring at Charlie like he was hanging on his answer.

Charlie felt like this was some kind of crossroad.  And then he just nodded, a little breathless already, and said yes.

*** * ***

_This feels more intimate than two drunk bros messing around.  Jake hoists you up in his lap, gazing up at you, and kisses you like he's willing the universe to you._

_He kisses you like he loves you._

Jake did love him, of course.  And he loved Jake.  But a few days ago, he'd have sworn it was like brothers.

_This doesn't feel very brotherly._

It felt less brotherly when Charlie ended up panting on his back, legs hooked in strong arms and pushed back, and Jake slowly sinking into him.

Charlie had no idea what to expect, but it hurt.  Jake noticed and tried to slow himself down, tried to distract him with kisses that felt startlingly passionate, with the same barely-controlled fervor of the thrusts he was delivering into Charlie's smaller body, the smaller man gasping in a confusing, overwhelming combination of pain and pleasure.  Everything was hot, and sweaty, and blurry, and just on this side of too much, Jake's stubble scraping his neck as intense as what was happening far lower.

Something wet, tongue followed by shaky breath, ghosted over his closed eye, painting a wet streak across the lid.  He drew in a sharp breath, hitching with pain and something bubbling up underneath, threatening to surpass it.  

"Charlie," Jake gasped, face a hand's breath above his own, "Open your eyes, Charlie."

Jake's pupils are blown wide and dark, mouth open, leaning down to swallow Charlie's gasp, mouths moving fervently together, the top man growling a little when Charlie catches his bottom lip between his teeth, an extra hard thrust hitting something that makes Charlie throw his head back with a sharp, startled cry.

"Charlie," Jake whispers, hand combing affectionately through the sweat-damped hair of the boy under him, "Love ya, Charlie."

And Jake loves him already, Charlie knows, it shouldn't be a revelation, but somehow Charlie feels this doesn't mean the same as it meant before.

Not long after that, when Jake's eyes are closed, head back, and mouth open, with a groan of pure, white-hot release, Charlie is mesmerized.  It's a sight and a sound he'll be replaying in his dreams.

*** * ***

It becomes a routine.  They fuck everywhere they can grab the chance, and Jake is grabbing excuses to take the Tug out on missions and to bring Charlie with him.  Dylan looks suspicious but doesn't say anything.  Maybe he decides whatever shenanigans they're getting up to isn't anything he wants mixed up with, and while Charlie has no idea whether Dylan suspects the truth or not, he is grateful.

He's still not sure what's going on between them.  They've never really had a proper talk about it, and sometimes things feel the same as the old Jake and Charlie.

Except now, Jake will set the autopilot and turn to flash Charlie a heated glance, and Charlie will feel butterflies, and they'll be shrugging out of their flightsuits in the back.

Maybe he's getting more used to having sex with a man, or getting over whatever hangups he has about this side of himself, but Jake is paying more attention to Charlie's own dick these days, and that's not something Charlie is about to complain about.  Turns out for a supposedly straight guy, Jake is pretty good at sucking dick.

Actually he's better at it than Charlie himself.  Charlie tries to return the favor, but a dick in your mouth feels way bigger than it looks, even when a guy starts out pretty good-sized like Jake---bigger than him, anyway, if not by a totally embarrassing amount---and it feels too big to give any room to maneuver, and his jaw starts to ache and really, it reminds him of having his mouth propped open in a dentist's chair, which really isn't a sexy mental association to have while trying to blow your best friend.

Jake tells him not to worry about it, that he'll get the hang of it.

At least Charlie is getting the hang of taking it up the ass.  And he's kind of found he likes it, likes the feel of Jake on top of him and having him, especially when Jake gets better at hitting that spot that makes Charlie throw his head back onto the pillow and cry out and see stars.  It barely takes Jake's hand around his dick to make him come like an explosion, and it might have been a little embarrassing if it was with anyone other than Jake.

~~Charlie might be a little bit in love.~~

*** * *  
**

 

"I talked to Trish," Jake says without preamble over pizza the next time they're in his room.

"Oh?" Charlie asked with what he's sure is a miserable show of forced nonchalance and tries to pretend his world isn't crashing down around him.

Jake looks ill at ease, which is so not like him that it breaks Charlie's heart a little bit.  _Just spit it out Jake, c'mon, don't lie to me.  Poor little Charlie went and fell in love with his best friend, what a fucking cliche._

He can handle it.  He's a big boy.  Jake doesn't have to protect the other little orphan from the bullies anymore.

"She, uh, she wanted to talk about getting back together."

It's a testament to how fucking much Charlie Miller loves Jake Morrison that he is not entirely lying when he nods and grins a little and says "That's...that's great, Jake.  I'm happy for you."

"I turned her down," Jake says flatly, and Charlie's world is upended again.

"Wha...what?" he asks, losing his footing, sounding a little desperate, because he is not so selfish to expect Jake to throw away the love of his life for scrawny little Charlie Miller who nobody wants, because of course Jake could have anyone and they were just passing the time, of course.  "But...you _want_ to be with her, I've seen you guys together.  If you want to be with her, then you should be."

Jake is not looking at Charlie when he says, "I told her I was kinda already with someone else."

All of the breath leaves Charlie in a little shuddery exhale.  "Jake..."

"That is," Jake says slowly, cautiously, "If that person wants to be with me too."  He finally looks up, and the pure yearning on the other man's face must be answer in itself, because he flashes that wide Jake grin and says "So how about it, Charlie?  Are you my boy?"

"Fuck yes," Charlie exhales in one rush and practically pounces on Jake.

They don't bother going through the motions of starting a movie that night.

"I love you," Jake sinks into bare skin with a sucking kiss a little while later. 

Charlie groans against the slow drag of teeth and stubble against his cheek, pulls back just enough to mouth his lips hotly against Jake's.

"I love you too."


End file.
